1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle operating lever assembly for attachment to a handlebar. The invention also relates to a combination of a handlebar and paired operating lever assemblies.
The term "operating lever assembly" as used herein means any lever assembly, such as brake lever assembly or speed change lever assembly, which includes a mount bracket for mounting an operating lever to a bicycle handlebar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of handlebars are known. One typical example is a drop-type handlebar which includes a straight intermediate portion and a pair of generally U-shaped drop portions at both ends of the intermediate portion, the respective drop portions providing end grips for the rider. Another example is a straight-type handlebar whose both ends provide end grips.
The drop-type handlebar enables the rider to assume at least two riding postures. Specifically, in a first riding posture, the rider grasps the end grips (drop portions) of the handlebar to forwardly incline his (or her) torso, thereby reducing aerodynamic resistance to enable high-speed running. In a second riding posture, the rider holds the handlebar intermediate portion with his (or her) torso held generally upright to enable running in a relaxed condition.
With the drop-type handlebar, the rider selects between the two possible riding postures depending on various conditions (e.g. road conditions and rider's physical conditions). Generally, the first or forwardly inclined riding posture, though enabling high-speed running, is physically exhausting for the rider because the rider's arms must support a considerable portion of the torso weight. It then becomes necessary for the rider to assume another forwardly inclined posture which enables high-speed running without arm exhaustion. Such a necessity is particularly remarkable in a triathlon wherein high-speed cycling must follow swimming which is extremely exhaustive for the rider's arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,754 to Lennon proposes a special drop-type handlebar which includes a pair of drop portions respectively having integral extensions projecting forwardly to provide additional grips located in front of the handlebar straight intermediate portion. Lennon's handlebar enables the rider to assume a forwardly inclined riding posture in which the rider's forearms are rested on the handlebar straight portion while holding the additional grips, thereby realizing high-speed running with reduced arm exhaustion. However, Lennon's solution results in great departure, with respect to design, from existing drop-type handlebars as well as in undue extension of the handlebar.
Lennon also proposes an adaptor kit for an existing drop-type handlebar. Specifically, the adaptor kit includes an extension element attached to the straight portion of the existing handlebar to extend forwardly therefrom, thereby enabling the rider to assume a forwardly inclined but relaxed riding posture. This solution, though not resulting in design departure from the existing drop-type handlebar, requires a separate clamp element or mounting means for attaching the extension element to the handlebar.
On the other hand, the straight-type handlebar is widely used for mountain bicycles wherein importance is placed on steering performance rather than on ability to run at high speed. Thus, the straight-type handlebar is rendered relatively long and basically intended to be gripped only at both ends. When the rider holds the end grips of the relatively long handlebar, the rider's arms are opened to a relatively large extent because the spacing between the end grips is larger than the shoulder breadth of the rider. Such a riding posture is convenient for steering but inconvenient for exerting a large pedalling force.
Obviously, the mountain bicycle must run through hazardous areas including steep uphills and downhills, and a considerable pedalling force is often required. However, the conventional straight-type handlebar is very inconvenient for exerting a large pedalling force, as described above. Thus, it is preferable to provide additional grips which enable a new riding posture wherein the rider can exert a large pedalling force while also reliably steering the bicycle.